


My Superhero Love

by Izuspp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuspp/pseuds/Izuspp
Summary: Levi tenía tan solo un pasatiempo: los superhéroes. Cual sería su sorpresa al encontrar en la fiesta de Halloween de su amiga, a un hombre que bien podría ser la encarnación de su personaje favorito.





	My Superhero Love

**La siguiente historia es simplemente un capricho que tuve hace un par de años, porque me gusta comparar la pareja EruRi con la pareja Stucky, más que todo porque sabemos que Erwin es el capitán América del anime jaja y por tanto buen fanart que hay haciendo crossover entre las dos parejas.**

**Si no les gusta el Stucky, ruego se abstengan de leer, mi intención no es imponerle a nadie mis gustos.**

**Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten este caprichito que me tardé demasiado en escribir.**

* * *

**My Superhero Love**

Las fiestas definitivamente no eran lo suyo, detestaba tener que socializar con las personas y mucho más si eran desconocidos. Los dulces típicos de la época, como el pastel de calabaza y las manzanas acarameladas; le daban dolor de estómago. Y desafortunadamente, beber no causaba el mayor efecto en él; salvo por una leve sensación de mareo, que no era muy agradable.

Aun así, su fastidiosa pero sorprendentemente convincente amiga Hanji, le había persuadido de ir a su fiesta de Halloween. La mujer le dijo que había trabajado muchísimo para hacer la mejor y más “tenebrosa” fiesta, de la calle en la que vivía. Aunque Levi muy bien sabía que todo el trabajo probablemente lo había terminado haciendo el pobre de Moblit, el esposo de su amiga.

Levi no había asistido a ninguna fiesta de Halloween desde que era niño, e incluso en ese entonces, las odiaba. Pero el hombre tampoco era ningún mediocre, así que decidió que si ya había aceptado ir, llevaría el mejor disfraz que se le pudiese ocurrir. Hanji le dijo que le entregarían un premio al mejor disfraz de todas formas, así que era la excusa perfecta para lucirse.

Y aunque Levi no era de ir a fiestas, tampoco era un tipo gruñón y amargado que repudiaba todo lo que existía en el mundo; simplemente tenía intereses distintos. Por ejemplo, amaba los cómics y películas de superhéroes. Cuando era muy niño, recién acababa de aprender a leer y su tío le obsequió su primer cómic para una navidad. Un sencillo y nada popular ejemplar, de una editorial que en tiempos modernos ya era inexistente, y cuya historia era a la mar de cliché y aburrida. Una vulgar copia de la historia de _Superman_ con algunas modificaciones.

Su tío no sabía nada sobre historietas o niños, pero había visto a unos mocosos muy emocionados comprándolas y pensó que si su sobrino ya había aprendido a leer, podría llevarle un libro de esos para que practicara. Y como Levi no conocía nada más y era tan solo un niño pequeño, a pesar de la mala calidad de la historia y el dibujo de ese ejemplar; terminó fascinado. A partir de ese momento, su amor por los superhéroes comenzó.

A conforme iba creciendo, Levi se fue especializando en la materia. Leía toda clase de historias, pero ya sabía discernir entre las buenas y las mediocres, el buen arte y el no tan trabajado, las obras sobrevaloradas y las infravaloradas; pero para ser honesto, todo le encantaba. Con el pasar de los años y el avance de la tecnología, fue capaz de ver a sus héroes favoritos en pantalla grande, lo cual era otro de sus pasatiempos predilectos. No había película de superhéroes que no hubiese visto más de una vez.

Y a pesar de apreciar casi todo lo que ese mundillo le podía ofrecer, Levi sí tenía un favorito: _El Capitán América_. Siempre le fascinó su historia, su diseño y su poder; además de su más que heroica personalidad. Además, no se podía obviar el hecho de que le gustaba su físico y su rostro, en la versión cinematográfica. Ese hombre era su tipo ideal, o tal vez su tipo ideal de hombre derivó de su admiración, hacia ese personaje. Levi no lo sabía, ni le interesaba comprender.

Dado ese gusto, Levi había participado en una que otra convención de cómics, pero lamentablemente, no poseía el típico cuerpo de superhéroe, mucho menos su altura; así que de grande jamás se animó a disfrazarse como uno, aunque de pequeño siempre lo hizo. Después de todo, un niñito con su traje de _Batman_ o _Spiderman _se veía adorable, pero un adulto bajito y delgado disfrazado; simplemente se veía patético a su percepción.

Pero ese año, decidió que simplemente le iba a dar rienda suelta a su sueño de vestirse como quería. De todas formas no conocía a nadie en la fiesta de Hanji, no tenían amigos en común, salvo por Moblit, que tampoco era lo que se llamaba amigo, simplemente se hablaban por cortesía. En realidad le importaba demasiado lo que la gente pensaba tampoco; pero en su interior, no se sentía digno de representar a ninguno de sus ídolos.

Y a pesar de que su favorito era el valiente _Capitán América,_ Levi tenía un deseo mucho mayor: vestirse como el _“Soldado de Invierno”._ Simplemente porque hasta un ciego podía ver que esos dos se traían algo entre ellos, no importaba lo que hubiese pasado en el canon al culminar la saga de películas; Levi veía la relación especial que había entre ellos y a veces fantaseaba con ser _Bucky_. Así que, ¿por qué no aprovechar esa estúpida fiesta para cumplir ese inocente deseo suyo? Eso era mucho mejor que comprar un disfraz y vestirse solo en su casa; que más bien hubiese sido bastante triste.

— Levi, eres patético… — Se dijo al mirarse al espejo, cuando hubo conseguido su traje. Se lo había mandado a confeccionar a la medida, con un sastre especializado en disfraces; ya que si lo iba a hacer, tenía que hacerlo bien. Y realmente le quedaba increíble, a pesar de su altura, Levi tenía un cuerpo bastante atlético; así que no se le veía nada mal. Pero una vez que le había pasado la euforia de su “genial idea” y acercándose la fecha de la fiesta, la vergüenza consigo mismo le atrapó. Al menos ya no vivía con su madre, porque no querría que viera como un tipo de más de treinta años, aún se vestía como superhéroe.

* * *

El 31 de Octubre llegó y hacia las siete de la noche, Levi se subió a su auto y se dirigió a la casa de su amiga. La fiesta comenzaba a esa hora, pero prefería llegar algo tarde, con suerte y no llamaría la atención de Hanji; quien estaba seguro, se burlaría de él. Y tuvo razón, al menos al principio. Sabía que Hanji era bastante sociable, pero no sabía que tenía tantos amigos. Llegó tan solo media hora tarde, pero el lugar ya estaba a reventar de gente.

¡Y vaya que Moblit se había esforzado con esa fiesta! Levi se sorprendió de lo bien decorada que estaba toda la casa, además había mesas con bocadillos temáticos de la fecha, alcohol de varias clases, en el patio alguien estaba asando carne, y se podían encontrar cuencos con dulces por toda la casa. En la sala de estar, ya había comenzado una maratón de cine de terror que se extendería toda la velada. Mientras que en el cuarto contiguo se organizó un juego de charadas y junto a la piscina, se encontraba la zona de baile.

Levi se dedicó a observar a la gente, con todos sus disfraces, comprobando que el suyo era de los mejores. Algunas personas no se esforzaron demasiado para vestirse. Vio tres fantasmas hechos con sábanas blancas, a las cuáles les hicieron dos agujeros para los ojos. Varias de esas tipas que utilizaban la festividad para vestirse como mujerzuelas. Los típicos tipos que se visten con trajes genéricos de profesiones y que terminan pareciendo _Village People _cuando se juntan_._ Levi perdió la cuenta de todos los vampiros y princesas que vio. Pero también, había gente con trajes muy elaborados, incluso vio una zombi tan bien hecha, que procuró alejarse de ella, porque realmente le daba asco lo realista que lucía la podredumbre de su piel.

Entonces cuando Levi se encontraba junto a la mesa de los bocadillos, tomando un poco de ponche para entrar en “ánimo de fiesta”, sus ojos fueron cubiertos por un par de manos, que estaban heladas.

— Basta cuatro-ojos, no estoy de humor.

— Como de costumbre… —la mujer descubrió los ojos de su amigo y se posicionó frente a él— ¡Me alegra que vinieras Levi! pensé que no lo harías.

—Soy un hombre de palabra, y fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para prometerte que vendría. Aunque he de admitir que, te esforzaste con la decoración… —Levi estiró su mano para saludar— Moblit.

El esposo de Hanji se encontraba junto a ella, pero siempre había sido algo tímido con Levi, así que no se atrevió a interrumpir su conversación para saludarlo, por suerte Levi no era grosero con él. Lo era con su esposa, pero entendía que así eran las buenas amistades, y la de ellos era de las mejores.

—Gracias Levi, llevamos varias semanas preparando la fiesta y fue mucho trabajo, pero lo valió. Espero que te diviertas. —Le dijo amablemente, mientras estrechaba su mano.

— ¿Y de qué están vestidos? —Preguntó Levi, más para hacer conversación, porque reconocía perfectamente los disfraces.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? Soy la versión femenina de _Harry Potter_ —Muy orgullosa de su disfraz, Hanji tocó la frente de Levi con su barita de colección, mientras posaba su otra mano sobre su cintura.

— Yo no quise ser ninguno de los personajes conocidos, así que sólo soy un estudiante de relleno de Hogwarts —agregó Moblit amigablemente, mientras se acomodaba la corbata con los colores de _Hufflepuff_.

—Pues sus trajes están muy bien, a comparación de muchos aquí. Estoy a punto de ir a robarle un poco de papel higiénico a aquella momia, para ir a cagar. —Intentó bromear, a lo que sus amigos rieron incómodos.

— ¡Tú no te quedas atrás Levi! tu disfraz está muy bien. ¿Dónde lo compraste? —Preguntó Moblit.

— Lo mandé a hacer especialmente, no quería verme mediocre ya que acepté venir.

Entonces Levi, vio que su amiga se encontraba sonriendo con esa mirada de pervertida que ponía cuando veía algo que le gustaba o tenía una buena idea. Pensó que nada bueno podría salir de allí, pero prefirió salir de la duda, antes de que la loca de Hanji explotara de emoción.

— ¿Qué te traes entre manos Hanji? — Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Nada! No sé de qué hablas _enanín_. —Mintió— Oye Levi, esperaba que vinieses temprano para ayudar, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo, y aunque llegaste tarde, eso no impide que me puedas ayudar ahora.

Hanji tomó a Levi de la mano, arrastrándolo hacia el patio de la casa, en donde tenían una pista de baile improvisada y una parrilla.

— ¡Qué descaro! Poner a trabajar a tus invitados. —Se quejó Levi, aunque realmente no le molestaba ayudar. Después de todo, sabía que Hanji y Moblit no se la iban a pasar todo el rato con él y llegaría el punto en el que se aburriría allí solo.

—No te preocupes Levi, no eres el único. Otro de mis mejores amigos me está ayudando con la parrillada, ¿crees que puedas echarle una mano? Sé que no puedes cocinar, pero creo que hasta tú podrías cuidar que la carne no se queme.

—Tch, como quieras —se resignó— de todas formas esta fiesta es demasiado aburrida para mí.

— Oh, es cierto, olvidé que hay que traer más carbón. ¿Podrías regresar con Moblit y decirle que te dé un poco? Iré a decirle a mi amigo que le ayudarás.

A regañadientes, Levi ingresó nuevamente a la vivienda, para buscar a Moblit. Este se encontraba algo incómodo, ya que desde el principio, sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de su esposa, y nunca se imaginó que el mismo Levi iba a contribuir con su plan.

— ¡Está aquí Erwin, está aquí! — Mientras Levi buscaba el carbón, Hanji corrió al encuentro de Erwin, su otro amigo.

— Creo que me estoy poniendo un poco nervioso Hanji, ¿estás segura que es buena idea?

— ¡Claro que sí Erwin! ¿Qué no te gustaron las fotos que te enseñé de Levi? Además, sé el tipo de persona que te gusta, creo que eres perfecto para manejar el carácter de mi mejor amigo. Verás que se llevarán de maravilla.

— Empiezo a arrepentirme de que me hayas planeado esta cita, “casi a ciegas” —Erwin rio levemente— Me parece un poco injusto ser el único que lo sabe de antemano.

— ¡Oh vamos! Tan solo estoy ayudándoles a conocerse, que Levi se interese en ti, depende totalmente de cómo se lleven.

— Espero que tengas razón en esto. Sinceramente ya me había rendido a tener citas, pero insististe tanto…

— Te digo que es buena idea. Es más, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió hace años. Levi ha estado solo desde que lo conozco, sin embargo, estoy cien por ciento segura de que eres su tipo.

— Bien, procuraré no hacerte quedar mal Hanji.

La mujer le sonrió ampliamente, y tomó dirección a su casa nuevamente, topándose con Levi en la puerta.

— Aquí está el estúpido carbón.

— Genial. Llévaselo a Erwin, es quien está ayudándome con la parrilla.

Aún no muy convencido, Levi salió al patio trasero de la casa, ignorando a la gente que bailaba alegremente y dirigiéndose hacia la parrilla. El humo que se había esparcido en ese preciso momento, no le permitía ver al tal “Erwin”. Pero cuando al fin llegó, Levi no pudo hacer más que parar en seco, y quedársele viendo como si sus ojos le estuviesen engañando y no pudiera creer lo que veían.

El hombre que estaba allí, era la encarnación de su querido personaje favorito: Cabello rubio, rostro amable, hermosos ojos azules, gran altura, bastante fornido y para colmo, tenía el mismo peinado. Pero lo que no terminaba de creerse, era que estaba vestido con un traje del _Capitán América. _Era probablemente, lo más cerca que cualquier ser humano normal, como lo era él; podría estar de su ídolo.

—Hola. ¿Eres Levi? Soy Erwin, es un placer conocerte. Hanji me dijo que me ayudarías con esto, aunque en realidad ya no hay mucho que hacer, está casi listo. — Erwin le habló con cortesía, y al escuchar su fuerte y varonil voz, Levi no tuvo más remedio que pellizcarse solo, disimuladamente. Eso no podría ser más que un sueño, uno de tantos sueños locos que había tenido sobre ese personaje al que tanto amaba.

—Hanji me dijo que te diera esto…— Contestó secamente, entregándole la bolsa que contenía el carbón.

—Te lo agradezco, aunque no es necesario. Como te dije, está casi listo…

Erwin se sintió algo incómodo, ya que el plan de Hanji no había salido a como ella lo había imaginado. Supuestamente iba a obligar a Levi a ayudarle a cocinar desde un principio, pero Erwin que tenía modales impecables, se presentó a la fiesta con una hora de anticipación y por otro lado, Levi llegó hora y media después de eso, así que realmente ya estaba por acabar.

—No tengo nada más que hacer de todas formas, así que me quedaré aquí en caso de que necesites ayuda… —Contestó Levi, quien solo lo utilizó como excusa para pasar más tiempo a su lado y tal vez, llegar a conocerlo. 

Levi no se había interesado en tener pareja en mucho tiempo. Había salido con uno que otro hombre para tener sexo casual, pero no se había llegado a involucrar sentimentalmente con nadie en los últimos años. En el mundo _geek _ en el que se manejaba, los hombres solían ser demasiado inmaduros o extraños; una pérdida de tiempo, en su opinión. Y fuera de ese ámbito, los hombres le parecían sumamente aburridos, no tenía nada de qué hablar con ellos. Pero no podía equivocarse con este, si estaba disfrazado del _Capitán América_¸ tenía que gustarle el personaje.

Erwin comenzó a sentirse algo nervioso, no tenía idea de cómo iba a abordar a aquel hombrecillo que se veía tan hermético y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado la idea de Hanji.

El rubio también tenía varios años de intentos fallidos de relaciones. No tenía una razón en específico, simplemente nunca funcionaba con nadie, aunque pasara momentos amenos. Uno de tantos días, Hanji, quien era su amiga desde hacía tiempo, le dijo que su mejor amigo también estaba solo y que podría intentarlo con él, garantizándole que era una excelente persona. Erwin vio sus fotografías y lo encontró bastante guapo, al verlo en persona solo comprobó que era cierto y su pequeña estatura no le molestó en absoluto.

Hanji le dijo que debían encontrar la manera de presentarlos naturalmente, ya que Levi no aceptaría una cita a ciegas. La mujer sabía que tampoco serviría si los invitaban a los dos a cenar, Levi detectaría la trampa inmediatamente y se enfadaría. Pero cuando se les ocurrió la idea de dar la fiesta de Halloween, Hanji vio la oportunidad perfecta, ya que sabía de la obsesión de Levi por ese personaje y el hecho de que Erwin se pareciera tanto a él, era solo una señal de que debían estar juntos y por tanto, ella tenía que utilizar la fiesta como excusa para presentarlos.

—Creo que ya hemos terminado por acá. ¿Podrías ayudarme a llevar los platos a las mesas? Al terminar podremos disfrutar de la fiesta.

Erwin le pasó un par de platos a Levi, quien le ayudó a colocarlos sobre las mesas que estaban afuera y luego llevaron los sobrantes a la mesa de bocadillos en el interior de la casa.

— ¿Viniste con alguien Levi? —Se atrevió a preguntarle el rubio, cuando el silencio incómodo se tornó insoportable.

—No, de hecho no conozco a nadie en este lugar, salvo por Hanji y Moblit. Sinceramente no sé por qué vine…

—En ese caso, me alegro de que hayas decidido venir.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —Levi le miró incrédulo. Erwin le sonreía amablemente y se veía tan apuesto, que era difícil no excitarse en ese momento. Ese alto rubio, vestido de su amado _Capitán_, era el sueño húmedo de Levi vuelto realidad; y estaba luchando fuertemente para que su cuerpo no reaccionara.

— Yo tampoco conozco a nadie, así que, podemos hacernos compañía. Claro, solo si tú lo deseas. —Erwin decidió tomar las riendas de la situación, y se acercó a Levi, para mirarle a la altura de su rostro— Me encantaría que pudiéramos conocernos, más a fondo…

¡Eso era todo! Levi no podía soportar más la oleada de excitación que recorría su cuerpo. Ese hombre representaba todas y cada una de sus fantasías sexuales, y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Levi no era ningún tonto y sabía que Erwin le estaba coqueteando.

—Sabes Erwin, esta fiesta me parece una estupidez, y creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar de acuerdo conmigo. —Esta vez, Levi fue quien tomó el liderazgo de la situación. Se atrevió a tomar a Erwin por el brazo, mientras le miraba cual depredador a su presa— Sé dónde está la habitación de invitados, ¿quieres acompañarme allá?

Erwin tragó grueso. Jamás se esperó que Levi fuese así de atrevido, más porque en todo el rato que tenían de estar juntos, parecía que Levi estaba evitando hablarle, o tan siquiera mirarle. Pero, sencillamente, no le molestaba esa actitud en lo absoluto. Después de todo, tenía bastante tiempo sin tener sexo, y la fiesta definitivamente no le llamaba la atención. Así que se dijo _“¿por qué no?” _ Y se dejó guiar por aquel sensual hombre que le cortejaba.

Una vez en la habitación, Levi se encargó de cerrar con seguro la puerta, de manera que nadie los pudiese molestar. Erwin se había sentado sobre la cama e hizo el ademán de comenzar a quitarse la ropa, pero Levi se apresuró a tomarle de las muñecas para evitarlo.

—Tienes que dejarte el traje, al menos un rato más.

—Si es lo que quieres…

Erwin le miró algo confundido. Jamás había tenido sexo con un disfraz puesto, asumió que Levi era una de esas personas a las que les gustaban los juegos de roles o cosas por el estilo. Tampoco pensaba que fuese extraño, solo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero luego de reflexionar por unos segundos, pensó que eso lo hacía bastante interesante. Aunque el pobre de Erwin, jamás fue advertido por Hanji, que la única razón por la cual le convenció de utilizar ese traje para la fiesta, era para atraer la atención de Levi.

Erwin fue empujado para que se recostara sobre la cama, y Levi no tardó en posicionarse sobre él, besándolo casi con salvajismo. El rubio correspondió a ese fogoso beso, encendiéndose de inmediato también. Definitivamente no se arrepentía de haber aceptado acostarse con Levi, si tan solo con su beso era capaz de despertar su libido, ya estaba ansioso por saber qué otras sorpresas le esperaban para esa noche.

Levi introducía su lengua en la boca de Erwin, se sentía casi desesperado, pero le era difícil controlarse, teniendo a su disposición a ese hombre tan atractivo. Y, definitivamente, si esa iba a ser la única oportunidad en su vida, en la que podría estar con alguien tan parecido físicamente, al sujeto de su admiración; la iba a aprovechar al máximo.

— ¡Espera! — Alarmado, Erwin rompió el contacto entre ellos.

— Más vale que sea importante Erwin, porque tengo un serio asunto entre mis piernas que requiere atención inmediata.

— No tengo preservativos, lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo sin…

— Si eso es todo, no tienes por qué preocuparte, tengo uno justo aquí en mi billetera.

— Oh… eso es… conveniente.

— Tengo sexo casual de vez en cuando, solo por diversión; por eso casi siempre cargo uno. Pero no te preocupes rubio, me hago exámenes regularmente.

—Eres muy precavido Levi, eso me gusta —Erwin le sonrió lujuriosamente— ¿En qué estábamos?

Ya más relajado, Erwin decidió que él también disfrutaría ese momento al máximo, así que con un ágil movimiento de su cuerpo, se las arregló para darle vuelta a la situación y ser él quien quedara sobre Levi, apresando sus muñecas contra el suave colchón.

— Sabía que el capitán tendría su lado salvaje. — Levi se relamió, completamente complacido con aquella acción, ya que ser dominado por ese fuerte rubio, tampoco estaba nada mal.

Erwin por su parte, pensó que el comentario iba dirigido al personaje al cual estaba representando con su disfraz, y si a Levi le excitaba imaginar que él era ese superhéroe; él no tenía problema con ello. El rubio acercó sus labios al oído de Levi, llegando a atrapar el lóbulo entre sus dientes con delicadeza.

— Puedes llamarme con el nombre que quieras… — Le susurró, para luego lamer tras su oreja.

—Entonces, prepárate para ser llamado _Steve_ por el resto de la noche. —Levi cruzó sus brazos tras la nuca de Erwin, para atraerlo hacia sí y poder continuar besándolo con esa fogosidad con la que había comenzado.

* * *

—Tengo que admitir Levi, que este ha sido el mejor sexo que he tenido en toda mi vida. —Confesó Erwin, quien aún se encontraba en un profundo estado de éxtasis, luego de la intensa sesión que acababa de culminar.

Levi era totalmente una fiera en la cama, y a pesar de que le tomó bastante rato lograr que se desnudaran por completo (ya que al parecer a Levi realmente le excitaba aquel traje de superhéroe), una vez que lo hicieron, estaban tan encendidos que si no fuese porque en la planta baja había música a todo volumen, probablemente todos los vecinos los hubiesen escuchado.

— Digo lo mismo… Oye Erwin, ¿es esto un revolcón de una vez o quisieras que continuáramos viéndonos?

— Pues… —Erwin se irguió y le miró con seriedad— para serte sincero, es la primera vez que me acuesto con un extraño. Cuando intenté seducirte allá abajo, mi intención era ver si estabas interesado en conocernos más a profundidad.

— Creo que para ser la primera vez que nos vemos, nos conocimos muy profundamente. —Bromeó Levi, pero sin llegar a sonreír.

—Tienes razón —Erwin rio por lo bajo— Pero a lo que me refiero, es que quisiera que continuáramos viéndonos, y no precisamente sólo para tener sexo, si eso está bien.

—En ese caso, te invito mañana por la tarde a mi casa, te enviaré la dirección a tu celular.

Levi y Erwin se ocuparon en limpiarse y el desastre que habían hecho en la habitación. Para luego bajar y despedirse de su amiga Hanji.

—Limpiamos lo mejor que pudimos, pero te recomiendo que desinfectes la habitación y laves bien los cobertores de la cama. —Le dijo Levi antes de irse.

Erwin se quedó un poco más, para contarle a Hanji lo que ocurrió, agradecerle y disculparse por haberse acostado con Levi en su casa.

—No te preocupes Erwin, lo que importa es que conseguimos nuestro objetivo. ¡Ahora vete! No sea que llegues cansado mañana a tu cita con Levi.

La mujer le guiñó un ojo y se despidió de él. Erwin salió a la calle, donde aún había niños visitando las casas para pedir golosinas. El rubio se sentía sumamente contento y ansioso porque llegara su cita al día siguiente, tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en lo que pudiese salir de conocer a Levi y eso le emocionaba muchísimo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, hacia la una de la tarde, hora en la que Erwin quedó de llegar a su casa; Levi ya tenía todo preparado: palomitas de maíz, bocadillos, bebidas (incluidas unas cuantas latas de cerveza); la enorme pantalla ya estaba encendida y los cojines del sofá bien colocados. Todo lo que necesitaba para una maratón de películas de su superhéroe favorito.

A Levi le emocionaba la idea de por fin poder discutir con alguien como Erwin, sobre aquello que tanto le gustaba. ¿Qué podría ser mejor que pasar el tiempo con un hombre apuesto, divertido y que compartiera sus pasatiempos?

—Tengo que admitir que esta vez se la debo a Hanji, de no haber sido por su insistencia en ir a su estúpida fiesta, jamás habría conocido a Erwin. —Dijo para sí mismo, mientras se ocupaba en dar los últimos toques a la limpieza de su hogar.

Erwin llegó puntualmente a la hora que le habían citado, estaba tan solo un poco nervioso, ya que tenía bastante tiempo sin salir a una cita y Levi le había gustado mucho, realmente no deseaba arruinarlo con él. Aunque aún no se conocían, se podía visualizar teniendo una relación con ese hombre, Hanji tenía razón: Levi era totalmente su tipo.

— ¡Hola, Levi! —Le saludó efusivamente, cuando le abrió la puerta— No sabía qué podía traer, así que compré unos pastelillos de Halloween que estaban en oferta. Espero que sepan bien.

— Si saben mal, los tiraremos. —Replicó el de menor estatura— Vamos, entra. Ya tengo todo preparado.

— ¿Todo preparado? —Erwin entró al departamento, apreciando la pulcritud y esmero con el que había sido limpiado y acomodado. Y no tardó en dirigir su mirada a la mesita frente al televisor, que se encontraba llena de comida, y la pantalla que ya mostraba el título de la película que, según entendió, iban a ver.

— Haremos una maratón de películas. —Explicó Levi, aunque fuese obvia la situación.

— Me parece una genial idea. —Aceptó Erwin, alegremente.

Luego de tomar asiento en el sofá, Levi oprimió el botón para que la película comenzara. Al principio, estuvieron en completo silencio; que solo era roto por el sonido de sus mandíbulas al masticar alguno de los bocadillos.

Pero a conforme la película avanzaba, Erwin se notaba sumamente entusiasmado y hacía comentarios acerca de las escenas que pasaban. Por su parte y aunque no lo demostraba, Levi estaba emocionado al ver las reacciones de Erwin. No sabía cuántas veces el rubio podría haber visto esa película, pero le gustaba que reaccionara tan apasionadamente de todas formas. Eso le demostraba que disfrutaba ese pasatiempo, tanto o más que él.

— ¡Eso fue increíble! —Exclamó Erwin, al terminar la primera película.

— Sí, siempre digo lo mismo. —Mencionó Levi, complacido.

— ¿Cuántas veces has visto esta película, Levi?

— No lo sé realmente, he perdido la cuenta.

— ¿Tantas? Se nota que te gusta mucho.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cuántas veces la has visto?

— Oh, esta es mi primera vez. Nunca he sido fan, así que no me había tomado el tiempo de ver ninguna.

— Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?! —En ese momento, Levi sintió una fuerte mezcla de sentimientos; entre sorpresa, ira y vergüenza— ¿Entonces por qué putas estabas vestido del _Capitán América_ ayer en la fiesta?

— Pues, no sabía de qué disfrazarme y Hanji me envió una imagen, diciéndome que me quedaba perfecto ese disfraz. La verdad es que me pareció adecuado, así que terminé aceptando. Incluso ella me ayudó a buscar uno de buena calidad. —Confesó Erwin, sin entender por qué Levi estaba tan molesto, luego de enterarse de que en realidad, él no sabía absolutamente nada sobre ningún superhéroe.

Levi no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ya se había creado toda una idea en su cabeza sobre cómo sería su romance con Erwin, y de pronto se sentía como un estúpido por haberse ilusionado; pensaba en que definitivamente, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

— Así que todo esto fue una trampa de la cuatro-ojos, para “ayudarme” a conseguir pareja. —Afirmó severamente, cayendo en cuenta de que había caído totalmente en la treta de su amiga; quien siempre había sido insistente en intentar emparejarlo con alguien.

— No culpes a Hanji. Estoy seguro de que ella sólo quería ayudar.

— ¿Ayudar? ¡¿Enviándome a un tonto disfrazado de mi personaje favorito?! Fue una jugarreta muy sucia de su parte.

Erwin se sintió tan solo un poco ofendido, pero comprendió que Levi estuviera molesto, al haber sido burlado; él mismo fue engañado por Hanji, ya que no tenía idea de que ese personaje fuese tan importante para Levi. Además, de antemano su amiga le había dicho que Levi era una persona difícil de tratar, pero precisamente por lo mismo, ella sabía que Erwin podría manejar ese carácter; por eso decidió no enfadarse con su reacción.

— Tal vez no fue muy buena idea de su parte, —Erwin se acercó a Levi, llevando su mano hacia la barbilla de este y mirándole seductoramente— pero personalmente le agradezco, ya que me ha encantado conocerte Levi. Puede que no sepa nada sobre las cosas que te gustan, pero, si nos damos esta oportunidad, no tengo ningún problema en aprender.

— Escucha, si lo que quieres es más sexo, podemos tenerlo sin necesidad de involucrarnos sentimentalmente. No necesito perder mi tiempo de esa manera. —A pesar de sus frías palabras, era muy difícil para Levi, intentar resistirse a ese hombre tan sensual.

— No me interesa una relación de esa clase Levi, te lo digo en serio. La película que acabamos de ver me interesó genuinamente, no me molestaría que me enseñaras más sobre este tema. ¿Qué no te gustaría tener a alguien con quien conversar acerca de tus pasatiempos?

Levi se sobresaltó un poco, pero no dijo nada y desvió su mirada. Era como si de alguna espeluznante y sobrenatural manera, Erwin fuese capaz de leer su mente y hurgar hasta encontrar su más grande deseo.

— Tengo más de treinta años Levi, me gustaría encontrar a alguien con quien poder tener algo serio. No sé si ese seas tú, no sé nada sobre ti aún; pero no quisiera perderme la oportunidad si tú eres esa persona que he estado buscando. ¿Qué dices? ¿Podríamos intentarlo?

— Supongo, que no pierdo nada… —Se resignó Levi, entrando en razón con las palabras de Erwin; que eran muy ciertas— pero tengo una condición.

— Dime.

— Tienes que ponerte el traje de _Capitán América_ de vez en cuando. —Esta vez, Levi sonrió de medio lado.

— También puedes llamarme Steve, si quieres. —Erwin rio alegremente y luego recorrió la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, para poder besar a Levi.

Ninguno de los dos sabía si eso iba a funcionar, pero en ese momento, ambos agradecían profundamente la obsesión de Levi con los superhéroes y el gran parecido de Erwin con su personaje favorito. Si no hubiese sido de esa manera, probablemente no hubiesen podido comenzar aquello que en un tiempo, se convertiría en un loco y apasionado romance.

Fin

* * *

**Pues no me salió exactamente como quería xD pero básicamente esa era la idea que tenía, ojalá se hayan divertido y se lo tomen con humor.**

**Tanto si les gustó como si no, agradezco sus comentarios.**


End file.
